My Life in Resident Evil Weirdness: Halloween
by Wight Mamba
Summary: Leon has a halloween party and pretty much every character from all the Resident Evil games show up, and they don't get along. Meanwhile, me and my sister Michelle get caught up in the mess...


RE. Halloween special

(Resident Evil is property of Capcom)

(Yo Everyone Wight Mamba just saying happy Halloween to everyone enjoy your sugar comas XD and I'm gonna self insert myself and my sister Michelle "Vieraheart15" for fun!)

"Got to hurry they will be here any moment!" Said Leon who was frantically get stuff ready for his friends.

"Dude chill, you are getting worked up Leo." Said Stephen (that's me) sitting on the couch.

"Damn this tux is so hard to run in!" Said Leon filling a bowl full of candy.

"Well at least you know people from this area after all I'm new here! All I have is my sister and twin brother." Said Stephen adjusting his clip-on sunglasses.

Ding-dong.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god they're here!" Shouted Leon running around in circles trying to get everything last minute finished up.

"I'll get it." Said Stephen "Hello…well if it isn't the S.T.A.R.S team!"

"First as always!" Said Chris dressed as a knife as he burst through the door way.

"Bwok-bock-babawack…" Said Brad in a chicken suit.

"Rawwwrrr!" Roared Barry dressed as a bear.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Stephen asked Jill.

"Oh, I'm a Jill sandwich!" Said Jill excitedly.

"Pfft AHAHAHHAHAAHAH…whatever." Said Stephen.

"It was Barry's idea…" Said Jill rubbing the back of her neck.

"You know he's gonna try to eat you again don't you?" Asked Stephen.

"He has tried already several times!" Shouted Jill.

"Out of my way Deli Snack!" Said Wesker who was wearing a cat mask as he thrust punched Jill into Barry. Ada and another girl (that's Michelle), followed him in.

"Oh. I see you finally got the E-mail!" Said Stephen

"Is this yours? She's been outside our door saying 'where's Stephen?' For hours. Ada said we should just bring her along instead of shooting her. Now who am I supposed to shoot?"

"Why don't you shoot that zombie outside?" Michelle asked as she joined Stephen on the couch. She was wearing a witch costume.

"Sheesh Ada, what are you, a fairy princess?" Stephen asked.

"I'm a butterfly. I wanted to be a terrifying demon, but I decided against it. This night is evil enough." Ada growled.

"I already told you no, it isn't! It's holy!" Michelle complained.

"Whatever just get your selves in here" Said Stephen.

"Ayeyiyi I finally found thees place!" Said Luis who was dressed as Zorro "I've been driving around for about an hour!"

"Great to have you!" Said Stephen "Leon, man the door for awhile I got to go get a drink."

As Leon went to greet the next guest Claire burst in dressed as a half-naked Valkyrie.

"Hi Leon! Give me a Kiss!" Shouted Claire.

"Ahhhhh!" Shouted Leon as Claire grabbed him. Ada narrowed her eyes.

"There goes Claire again half-naked at every occasion she gets just to try to impress Leon." Said Wesker.

"Well at least it isn't his birthday!" Said Ada.

"Oh yes, the time he got a full dose of Claire and fainted. Ada, why don't you ever do that for me? Anyway, what you did do was hot. I have it all on video. You and that Fong Ling…" Said Wesker.

"We were badly drunk, things happened. I don't want to hear it again. I'm not like that. _Claire_ has a website devoted to her in sexually explicit poses and stuff. I caught Leon on it more than once." Ada remarked. Stephen walked in with a drink and went over to Wesker.

"So what have you been up to, my twin?" said Stephen.

"What are you talking about you insane person!?" Asked Wesker.

"You know sibling of mine, what have you been up to lately?" Continued Stephen before he walked off before noticing more guest in the doorway.

"He says that me every time! I still have no idea what he's talking about" Said Wesker.

"Dude, you're lucky. He really is my younger brother." Michelle remarked. "But he's still my bestest friend!"

"Hello Becca, James, and who are you?" Asked Stephen.

"It's me Billy! I'm an executioner!" Said Billy.

"He's being ironic." Said Rebecca who was a Surgeon

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?" Asked James in tuxedo.

"No." Said Stephen.

"Yeah, don't even think about it. He's asked every one we've met all night. I want to freaking strangle him!" Billy yelled.

"Please!" Pleaded James.

"Fine who in the name of F*** are you supposed to be you retard!" Shouted Stephen.

"I'm Bond…James Bond!" Said James .

"God, I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Billy as they walked in.

A few minutes later...

"Chris restrain your sister!" Yelled Ada.

"No I want Leon he's mine!" Said Claire who was trying to rip Leon's clothes off.

"Alright she's topless!" Shouted Billy who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Ha not bad… but mine are still better" Said Ada.

"I'm going to check on the door…"Said Stephen.

"Behold it is I, Zorro!" Shouted Carlos as he burst into the apartment.

"Uh El Luis is going to get angry!" Said Stephen.

Then right on cue Luis started yelling at Carlos and it became a sword fight.

After that a Tank pulled into the driveway

"Oh god not them…everybody take cover!!!" Shouted Stephen as he dove behind the couch and then everyone else did the same

BOOOOOOOOOM

The dust in the air cleared and the Ashford twins where in the doorway, well at least Alexia who was dressed as Alfred was standing in the door way, Alfred on the other hand carrying his rifle walked into apartment through the hole in the wall

"Alfred you know they have a doorway?" Said Alexia

"Aha a man of my social standing has no need for such primitive commodities!" Said Alfred.

"Among other things…" Chris whispered. Leon was trying to touch Claire and Ada kept swatting his hand away.

"You guys are supposed to be in costume!" Stephen yelled.

"We are! I'm Alexia and that's Alfred. He does this all the time, so I decided to turn the tables on him!" Alexia said insanely. One could only tell it was her by the chest.

"Still, I'm better." Ada insisted.

"Is this going to be your subject all night Ada?" Michelle asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Stephen as he looked around to see Claire completely naked trying to seduce Leon who was almost naked; Ada who was trying to pry Claire off; Wesker who was videotaping the whole thing; Chris was face down in the candy; Jill was being eaten by Barry; Brad was running around making chicken noises; Rebecca was through a wall; Billy was choking James; and Carlos was freaked as he saw Luis Wang-paled.

"Good, most of you are still alive!" Said Stephen.

"Hey everyone Sooorry I'm la-ate, but I was getting my costume ready!" Steve said.

"So why are Cap'n Planet?" Stephen asked

"Who's Cap'n Planet? I'm Ted Turner?" Said Steve then he looked around and immediately noticed Claire with Leon and got angry as he walked over.

"Steve, I thought you were dead so I moved on." Said Claire.

"Yeah, moved on with MY LEON!!" Ada screamed.

"I know what's going on here I didn't get resurrected drive 300 miles, dress up, and run over some blond zombie just to see you get seduced by some pretty boy!" Yelled Steve as pulled out his machine guns.

"Now calm down Steve she's over you!" Stephen said as he punched the back of his head.

"Hiyaaa" Said Krauser, Fong Ling, Sheva, and Ark walked in

" Sorry we are late but Sergeant Hatred here had to be and idiot and cross a toll booth without paying." Said Sheva who was dressed like the ice summon Shiva from FFVII.

"….." Ark as usual remained silent dressed as Noah from the bible (He had two of every stuffed animal in the car)

"Where's Ada? This year her head is _mine_!" Shouted Fong Ling who was a Ninja.

"Yeah we know that you want to have something else from her you lesbian…where is Bruce?" Asked Stephen.

"Dead…" Answered Fong Ling.

"Oh…who cares" Remarked Stephen.

After they walked in another R.P.D. person ran around outside shouting "Scientology!"

"Oh great, it's Tom Cruise!" Said Chris Still face down in the candy bowl.

"Hey Kevin what's up?" Asked Stephen.

"Okay could I stop this acting is getting lame!" Said Kevin

"Sure nobody's in character anyway" Replied Stephen looking at everyone. "Among other things."

So the party went one into the night everyone had quite the time who could forget Steve trying to drown Alfred as he bobbed for apples? Or Sherry showing up as a cabbage patch kid and getting captured by Wesker, then Fong Ling and Ada getting drunk and lezzing out, oh and the time Billy snapped James neck after Rebecca asked who he was from amnesia, Yes all was well especially since in turned out Ashley was the Zombie Steve killed (Thank god). Truly a night to remember… because Wesker recorded it all and called it Chinese chicks at party 2; it was on youtube within the hour!

Happy Halloween peoples!

Wight Mamba & Vieraheart15


End file.
